


Oh Hot Damn, This is my Jam

by Destielismylove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jake meeting up at the club and continuing sexcapades</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeley/gifts).



> So, Sam wanted a Jam fic and I was bored in class one day and this just kind of happened... Sorry that this sort of sucks. It's not the best but I feel like I was the only one willing to write a Jam fic. I apologize for any mistakes, for they are my own. I also apologize for the cheesy ending but I had to.
> 
> I also don't own Sam or Jake which is quite sad but seeing as they are actual people, I guess it's okay that I don't own them.
> 
> I LOVE COMMENTS SO LEAVE ME SOME BECAUSE I WANT TO IMPROVE OR JUST GIVE ME IDEAS BECAUSE I'M TERRIBLE AT THINKING OF STUFF TO WRITE ABOUT

The club was moving, bodies rolling and grinding against each other. Heat was coming in waves from those around Sam, people he didn’t know rubbing their asses against him when he tried to make his way over to the bar. Leaning against the counter, he ordered another beer, the cool liquid a relief to the blinding heat. Having decided to meet up at the club, Sam had yet to see a sign of Jake, not even a glimpse of his head above the shorter crowd.

“Hey there, stranger” The rough voice beckoned from beside Sam, who turned in recognition of his friends voice. Wrapping arms around each other, their bodies pressed against each other, however, the heat emanating from Jake wasn’t oppressive, instead welcome to the point where Sam didn’t want to pull away. But to protect himself from revealing the secret most had only guessed at, he had to pull away much sooner than he would have liked.

“Hey man, what took you so long? Was worried you were gonna ditch” Sam asked, giving voice to his worries. “Sorry, had a little trouble finding this place” Jake gave as an excuse, a very viable one given Sam even had trouble finding it and had worried the entire time that he wouldn’t be able to meet up with Jake.

“So what are you doing over here by yourself? Would have thought you’d have found someone to dance with by now.” “Was waiting for you. Didn’t wanna get lost in the crowd and never see ya.” It was as good an answer as Sam was going to be able to give without saying too much. “Can I at least buy ya a drink to get this party going?” Sam asked which Jake readily agreed to because, seriously, free drinks, both of them quickly downing the first and Jake buying the next round. The music wasn’t too bad, neither of them really enjoying or hating it, the beat making everyone jump around rather than the bump and grind that Sam had had to push his way through to get to the bar. 

“Not my usual haunt but it’s not too bad” Jake said after leaning close to Sam to be heard over the noise. His breath rushed out and brushed against Sam’s ear, and he hoped he had been able to hide the shiver that had just raced down his spine. “At least the drinks are cold and the dancers are fucking hot.”

After a few hours, each man had had several offers to dance and even a few straightforward people who had asked to take them home. However, neither man was willing to leave the other. The conversation flowed as well as it could with loud music and constant interruptions, and because of that, Sam was about to ask Jake if he wanted to come back to his, being bother closer and so that Jake wouldn’t have to try and make it home alone with how much he had drank. However, when he turned to Jake, a new song came blasting through the crowd, the opening lines of Ke$ha’s “Sleazy” rolling over them, a special gleam in Jakes eyes as soon as he heard the opening notes. Sam had a moment to remember The Tinychat. Yes, capital letters because it was the tinychat where Jake had danced to this very song, his hips moving rhythmically to the music, so far beyond teasing it was pure torture. That memory had since been subjected to remain as a memory that Sam only ever thought of on his early mornings.

Jake grabbed Sam’s arm, his long fingers wrapping around his bicep and dragging him into the mass of people. Jake pulled up short, not giving Sam any warning to stop until he was pressed up against Jake. Jake reached back to grab Sam’s hands, pulling them around to rest on his hips, and Sam could just feel the heat running off of Jake and into wherever they touched. The heat seemed to flow from Jake right into Sam and pool right in his belly, the familiar arousal already starting to make his dick twitch in his jeans.

At this point, Sam was already having trouble comprehending what was happening, what with all of his blood quickly rushing down to fill his cock. The music was still pounding and Jake had found his rhythm and was grinding back against Sam, his movements causing them to reconnect every so often, each reunion better than the last. Sam’s brain had finally caught up and he began moving to the music, his hands never leaving Jakes hips, no matter how much he wanted to be able to touch what he had so often dreamed about. Not entirely thinking about what he was doing, Sam pulled Jakes hips back, bringing them flush against him and grinding into Jakes ass. Sam felt more than heard the rumble of Jakes laughter, a hand coming up to grab at Sam’s hair to pull his face closer to Jakes so that he could mouth right under his ear and said “Fucking finally Sam” only to do a full body rub so that every inch of them was touching.

Now that Sam knew he was in the clear, his hands were no longer stuck just to Jake’s hips, one hand pulling at shirt and rubbing underneath to get at the smooth chest while the other hand rested right on that thin line of hair that disappeared into his jeans, Sam’s pinkie slipping under the waistband. Sam’s face was pressed into the side of Jake’s neck, inhaling his cologne and a smell that was all Jake while Jakes head was thrown back against Sam’s shoulder. Both of their eyes were closed at the sensation, something that both of them had dreamed about but never though they would actually get. “Sleazy” had ended some time ago, however, their bodies kept up with the tempo of each new song that played.

After some time, Sam’s cock was still pressed up against Jake’s ass, his need apparent. However, Sam didn’t exactly want to come in his boxer briefs on the dance floor. He wanted Jake, wanted to lay him out and touch what was his. Turning his head to press his mouth against Jake’s ear, he whispered “So, wanna come back to mine?” to which Jake’s response was a nod and one last press back against Sam.

***

Stairs. Why did there have to be fucking stairs. It was hard enough to work your way through a hallway when you’re attached to someone by the mouth, but stairs were just a pain in the ass. Sam had already tripped twice trying to get up them while Jake was trying to touch everywhere he could. Sam’s shirt was gone, thrown somewhere back on the couch and he’s missing a sock although he doesn’t remember when that happened. Although Jake had taken the brunt of the undressing, being only down to his boxers and his pants riding low on his hips, threatening to fall with every step.

Jake ripped his mouth away from Sam’s, a string of spit still linking the two. “Oh fuck Sam, who the fuck taught you to do that?” Jake mumbled against Sam’s neck, nipping and sucking and causing marks to rise to the surface. Pressing him back into the wall, one foot on each step, Jake rutted against Sam, jeans still in the way and underwear getting sticky with precome.

“Bedroom. Now.” Sam rushed out in between quick breathes, head pressing back against the wall and pressing his hands to Jake’s chest, trying to get him to release his hold on Sam’s neck so they can get to the fucking bedroom. Jake let go of Sam’s neck, his thumb tracing over the marks that he had made, proud of his handiwork and the fact that he was finally able to claim Sam as his own. “Okay. Bed.” Jake looked up and smiled, his eyes dark with want pulled Sam up the rest of the stairs but letting Sam lead him the rest of the way to his room.

Sam let Jake walk into the room, getting a look at the tiny section where he could even stand, the sloping ceiling much too short for even Sam, let alone Jake who stood above the rest. Sam shut the door, and held on to the doorknob while Jake had a look around. “Looks smaller on chat, that’s for sure” Jake said, walking around as much of the room as he could to see everything he could. When he came up to the bed, he turned to look at Sam and beckoned over to him, and like a willing puppy, Sam moved closer to Jake, needing the close proximity. Sam’s already small bed looked even smaller when he thought of how he and Jake were going to try and fit on it. And then he thought of what he and Jake were going to do on his bed and his straining arousal was back in the forefront of his mind. Catching the gleam in his eye, Jake moved forward and pulled Sam to him, their mouths reconnecting while Jake grabbed Sam’s ass and hauled him forward even more, rubbing their still clothed erections together.

Moaning into his mouth, Sam tried to run his hands back down to push at the edge of Jake’s open jeans, wanting to feel his cock in his hands. However, Jake caught his hands and hauled them up, only to push at Sam’s shoulders and cause him to fall flat on his bed, bouncing only slightly from the old mattress. From his new vantage point, Sam got to see Jake standing as he was in all his 6’3” glory, the head of his cock causing his boxers to stretch from his hips, the gleaming tip barely visible at the angle Sam was at. He could only imagine what a sight he made, hair messed up, neck dark with marks from Jakes mouth, chest red from rubbing up against each other. One leg was hiked up on the bed, the other leaning of the side, the perfect position to show off in, his cock a hard bulge in his jeans.

Sam knew how to do this, he knew how to show off, how to make someone want him. It was his time to shine. He brought a hand up and threaded it through his hair, making it stick up in some places, giving it the effect that he had already been debauched. With a smirk on his face and his eyes locked with Jakes, he ran his other hand down, popping the button on his jeans and unzipping while he stroked himself through the fabric. Bringing the hand that was in his hair down, he brought them to his nipples, moving around them, pulling, tugging, and even pinching which brought forth a moan from him with an answering groan from Jake who had now pushed his boxers out of the way and under his balls.

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off of Jake. The sight of him half naked had almost done him in earlier, but now that he could actually see Jake’s cock, Sam could almost have come right then if he hadn’t forgotten to breathe. Releasing his cock, Sam looked up at Jake and saw a darkness in them that made him shiver, this time, not even attempting to hide what Jake was doing to him. Sam sat up to push off his jeans and boxer briefs and his single sock that had somehow made it through the struggle to get up the stairs. Jake was doing the same, his jeans and boxers easy to push to the floor and step out of. Sam had made progress with his pants, managing to pull them down to his knees until he was distracted by the sight of Jake completely naked, and his cock at attention, just begging for a mouth, which Sam was only too ready to supply.

Forgetting about his pants still hanging around his knees, he got up on all fours, right in front of Jake, his mouth mere inches from Jakes cock. He looked up, worry in his eyes at having never done this before, but Jake just stroked his cheek and led him forward, his other hand holding his dick straight out for Sam’s mouth.

“Just go nice and slow there Sammy. You can do that for me, right? Be such a good boy for me” and if those words didn’t go straight to Sam’s cock. With a moan, he gave a lick to the head of Jakes cock, getting a quick taste of Jake. It wasn’t the best thing ever, but he could live with it. Leaning back in, Sam wrapped his lips around the tip of Jakes cock, and thought about what he loved having done to him and let that and Jakes hand that still had a hold of his cheek guide him.

Sam bobbed up and down and holy shit Jake was big. Sam couldn’t even get halfway down his cock, given that this was his first time giving rather than receiving, but still, his hand shouldn’t have to do this much work. Pulling off, he ran his tongue down the side of Jake’s length and laved around the base. Laying his hand on Jake’s stomach, he held his cock up with his thumb, presenting the vein that ran along the underside. Sam followed it with his tongue from the base, leading all the way up and flicking right underneath the head of his cock, a move that made Jake gasp and Sam felt his stomach quiver at the sensation.

Putting a hand under Sam’s jaw, Jake pulled him up into a kiss wet with spit and precome. “Fuck you look so good sucking my cock Sam.” Jake said once they had pulled away “But I bet you’ll look even better with my cock in your ass, all spread out for me, mine for the taking. Now, let’s get you out of your pants then, shall we?”

Sam fell back on the bed and pulled his legs up to try and finish pushing down his pants and boxer briefs, but Jake was already there on his knees by the side of the bed, helping to pull each pant leg off at a time and taking the liberty to run his hands up and down Sam’s legs. Once Sam’s boxer briefs had been removed as well, Jake pulled Sam so his legs were thrown over his shoulders, and Jakes face right there, so close to where Sam wanted him. But instead of leaning down to take Sam’s cock into his mouth, he mouthed at the inside of Sam’s thighs, stubble burn making Sam notice how much more sensitive he was, how much he could feel every move Jake made against his skin.

Jake had almost reached where thigh meets hip when he stopped and looked up at Sam. “Lube?” To which Sam motioned to the bedside table, perfectly content to stay where he was. Jake laughed, and reached over to rummage through the drawer, pulling out lube and condoms before closing it back up. “Fuck yeah, now we’re getting somewhere.” Jake said, opening the top on the tube to squeeze some lube onto his fingers. Jake lowered his hand, pulling it under Sam’s leg and held it a few inches away from Sam’s hole, close enough that Sam could tell it was there but not touching.

Sam whimpered and tried to pull himself towards Jake with his legs, gaining some leverage before Jake’s other hand came around and settled on his hip, holding him down against the bed. “Oh no. Not until I say so Sam. Now behave yourself or you won’t get what you want” and with that Jake swallowed down Sam’s cock, almost reaching the base on his first go. Sam cried out, not expecting the sudden sensation of Jake’s mouth on his cock, but oh dear god, if Sam died right now, he’d die a happy man. Or that is, until he felt Jake rub his lubed fingers over Sam’s hole, a whole new feeling that Sam hadn’t been expecting either. The lube had at least warmed up enough so it wasn’t too strange a feeling, but when Jake tried to press a finger in, Sam clamped down, not used to the feeling and looked to Jake with worry in his eyes.

Jake pulled off Sam’s cock, mouth wet with spit and copious amounts of precome and looked at Sam and said “You need to relax for me here, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good but you need to relax” and with soothing kisses to Sam’s thighs, he was able to calm down enough that Sam could get up to the knuckle with just a little more work. Jake pulled Sam’s cock back into his mouth, resuming his work and trying to keep Sam hard through the slightly painful sensation. Working a little more and adding more lube, Jake was able to get three fingers in Sam, moving them in rhythm until Sam was pushing back, trying to get more.

Jake let his fingers fall from Sam, who whimpered at the feeling of loss and looked up at Jake with a question on his tongue, until he saw him ripping open the condom and sliding it down onto his long cock. “Spread em wide for me baby, I wanna see you play with yourself” to which Sam responded by moaning and throwing his head back, while his hand traveled down and grabbed his own cock, pumping a few times, just enough to bring him close to the edge. “So good for me baby. Love that you look all fucked out and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Jake pulled Sam by the hips to lay straight on his bed, spread out wide and Jake settled into the space between his legs. Sam moaned again, the weight pressing him into the bed was so good, the heat radiating from Jake making him realize that this was actually happening, Jake was finally going to be his and he would be Jakes. And at that realization, Sam hooked a leg around Jakes hip and pulled him flush against him, Jake’s cock rubbing against his open hole, teasing him. “Jake,” Sam whined out, “please.” At which Jake pulled away, but only enough to hold the base of his cock and begin to press into Sam. And holy fuck Jake’s cock was so much better than his fingers, filling Sam up until Jake bottomed out, both breathing heavy from the sensation of finally, fucking finally, coming together.

“Move. You’ve gotta fucking move now!” Sam yelled, feeling so full but wanting to feel Jake press into him over and over. Jake pulled out, leaving only the head in, stretching the rim while he adjusted to get a better position, and plunged back in and Sam chocked out a gasp, Jake’s cock getting so much deeper than before. Jake established a rhythm, each thrust deep and hard in Sam until Jake moved only just that much more, at which Sam gave a shout and a shudder and moaned “Oh fuck, do that again” to which Jake gladly picked up force and hit that spot every other thrust, Sam moving right along with Jake. Mouth's pressed together, not really kissing, but just there so that their faces were pressed together. 

“Fuck Jake, I’m close. I’m so fucking close.” Sam managed to get out between thrusts, each one forcing more air out of his lungs. “Me too, baby. Come on, I know you can do it” to which Jake grabbed Sam’s cock, pumping a handful of times before Sam was coming, shooting streaks of cum out across his belly, while his ass tightened down on Jake’s cock. Spasms still shaking through him, Sam ran his hands through his own cum, smearing it across the smattering of hair and bringing it up to his mouth and licked it off of his fingers. That sight was all it took to bring Jake to a stuttering finish, before pulling out and falling onto the bed next to Sam.

Both men were breathing hard, not wanting to move from where they were, but Jake got off to take the used condom to the trash bin, falling right back onto the bed and nuzzling into Sam’s shoulder, his hand running over the hair that was laid out across Sam’s chest. “Holy fuck man, that was awesome.” Jake mumbled into Sam’s skin, too tired to move. “Yeah it was… tumblr’s gonna wanna know all about this.” And this caused Sam and Jake to laugh at the probability that most everyone would want to know that this ship had just gone canon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jake are headed to a12 this time around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yet another attempt at writing for me, this is the second chapter in this story, obviously, but again, all mistakes are my own, I don't own Sam or Jake, yada yada all those laws about owning people blah blah blah. But anyway, maybe enjoy, maybe not, but have at.

They hadn’t yet decided this _thing_. They hadn’t really decided to name it just yet, but after several months of these almost daily encounters and never having someone else, Sam would say it’s pretty serious. The only problem is that while the sex is amazing, fantastic, and even mind blowing at the best of times, he didn’t know how Jake felt about this entire thing. I mean, he stayed this long, but there wasn’t much to hold him here, hold him to Sam other than the sex, but there were some moments, when they were lounging in the afterglow, both breathing heavy and Sam could swear he could feel Jake nuzzle a little closer, stay a little longer each time, but that could just be Sam hoping for it to be more than it was. This thing that they had going, it was serious to Sam, serious enough to consider inviting him to the next family get together, which was generally as serious as it got with his family. Jake really didn’t need to know that it was a one way ticket into Sam’s family, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

But thank god a12 was coming up, the supernatural convention being a welcome distraction from everyday life. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about bothersome flat mates or getting caught in any awkward places because no matter what Jake may think, the gym was not a good place for knee weakening blowjobs. Sam could hardly wait, the privacy, getting to spend even more time with Jake, and getting to see Ty fucking Olsson because no matter how special Jake was, he could never forget Ty. So either way, this was going to be an awesome time for Sam, and since it was just a week away, his excitement was at an all-time high, each moment lasting longer than the previous one until finally, fucking finally, him and Jake were in the car, music up, windows down, excited energy flowing freely. Conversation came and went, a comfortable silence filling the air between them, the road passing by but the hour seemed to take forever.

Until at last, they made it to the convention center, a buzzing crowd was already pouring out of the building, making it difficult to find someplace to park. After searching for several minutes, a spot finally cleared up and they were able to start unloading everything. “Hey man, I’ll go get the key if you stay here with the stuff?” and with a nod from Jake, Sam jogged into the crowded lobby, moving through the throng of people to get to the main desk to claim their room key. After coming into their current situation, they had both decided to just split the cost of the room, neither of them minding sharing the lone double bed.

Dragging their stuff around wasn’t too bad, the elevator a little more crowded than they might liked, but neither couldn’t complain when it seemed less cramped than the lobby. It seemed everyone was there for the convention, excited for the next days events. The hallways were the least crowded of all, only a spattering of people mulling about, not wanting to get caught up in the mass of people downstairs. Once they had made it to their room, Sam swiped the card and motioned to Jake to go in first, flicking the lights on as they went. The room wasn’t anything special, the normal kitchen, bedroom/living room and bathroom, nothing really standing out at first other than the large bed in the middle of the room.

Sam and Jake walked in and threw their bags at the end of the bed, neither caring to unpack just yet. Sam fell on the bed, legs hanging off the side as he toed off shoes, his arms thrown out beside him, the excitement finally winding down and leaving him feeling drained now that they were finally here. Jake kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed, scooting up so he was sitting against the headboard. Sam moved up to lie next to Jake, getting comfortable on his half of the bed. Closing his eyes, Sam relaxed into the bed, sleep within reach when he felt fingers run through his hair. He looked up through heavy lidded eyes and caught Jake looking at him, a small smile on his face, but the petting didn’t stop.

Sam smiled as well and reached up and put his hand around the back of Jake’s neck, and squeezed a little as he pulled him down into a slightly awkward kiss. Jake chuckled into the kiss and Sam pulled away with a confused look in his eyes. “So, does this make you Mary Jane, then?” and with a gruff fuck you, Sam pulled himself up and straddled Jake’s lap and pulled at the nape of his neck to bring Jake into a kiss. Sam quickly took advantage of Jake’s surprise to take control of the kiss, pressing Jake back into the headboard and tilting his head up to Sam’s new height.

However, Jake didn’t let that go on for too long, breaking the kiss and bringing his hands to push up Sam’s shirt to under his arms, mouth latching onto Sam’s nipple, the sensitive skin perking at the attention. Sam threw his head back, a moan escaping at the feel of Jake pulling at his chest with his teeth, a shiver racing down his spine. Sam pulled at Jakes hair, pulling him away and up into another kiss, his hands running down the length of Jake’s chest and pulled at his shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to remove the shirt. Both were breathless, Jake pulling away to bite along Sam’s jaw to tell him to sit up a little. Sam did as he was told, not entirely sure what was happening until Jake slid down the bed and propped a pillow behind his head, his hands quickly working at Sam’s jeans.

Sam hissed through his teeth, Jake roughly pulling out Sam’s semi-hard cock and giving a few dry tugs until Sam fell forward, his elbows landing against the headboard, his head hung between his shoulders. Sam’s eyes focused on Jake’s face, the other man staring at the cock in his hand while his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. Jake looked up at Sam and gave a little smirk before licking a long stripe on the underside and sliding down as much as he could. Sam gasped out Jake’s name, mouth hanging open at the sight of the other man like this and the tight, wet heat that had enveloped his cock. Sure, Jake had given Sam blowjobs before, but this, with Jake actually under him like this, holy hell Sam was already hard as a rock.

After Sam had gotten over his initial reaction to the tight wet heat of Jake’s mouth, Sam reached down to move Jake’s hair out of his face, also wanting to regain the eye contact that had been lost. Running his fingers through the other man’s hair, he pulled Jake off of his cock, his mouth spit-slick and shiny already, breathing heavy with just the slightest bit of ragged behind it. Sam kept his hand in Jake’s hair, and now with their eyes reconnected, Sam noticed the slightest widening in Jake’s pupils when he tugged his head around. Sam lead Jake back to his cock, Jake greedily swallowing back around Sam, who kept his fingers buried in the hair at the back of Jake’s head, not exactly leading but just pushing that little extra bit, trying to get Jake to take as much as he could.

Jake pulled off of the other man’s cock, a rough moan falling from him, and reached up with one of his hands and putting it on Sam’s hand that was threaded through his hair. “Come on Sam. You can do it... I want you to do it.” Sam’s hips stuttered at Jakes roughened voice, not quite catching the meaning until Jake pushed his own head back onto Sam’s cock, and gave a squeeze to Sam’s hand and let go. Jake placed one hand on the other man’s hip, the other reaching down to pull out his own cock, giving a few pulls before Sam completely understood what he had just been given. Sam breathed out a ragged noise, running his other hand through his hair and holding on just the same as he was with Jake’s hair. He rolled his hips, pushing his cock into Jake’s mouth, not going too deep, testing the water to see what Jake could take like this. Turns out, Jake could take all but the last inch or so, the head pressing into the back of Jake’s throat, while his tongue ran along Sam’s length and flicking that the head when he could. When Sam would pull out for just a little bit, Jake’s head would pull at the hand in his hair, trying to move forward to take the other man’s cock back into his mouth only to be drawn away until he would open his mouth to take in another breath, and only then would Sam plunge back into that heat.

Pulling Jake off, the other man gasped in air while Sam gripped the base of his cock, stopping the imminent orgasm that was approaching far faster than he would have liked. Sam crawled off of Jake and leaned down to kiss him, mouths sloppy and slick against one another, Jake still trying to draw in air. “You know what Jake?” Sam mumbled against the other man’s mouth, getting a breathy hum in response “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Sam pawed at the other man’s open jeans, wanting them off as fast as possible, tugging so hard Jake was moved down the bed a few inches until he was able to lift up his hips to help. Once all of Jakes clothes had been removed from him, Sam ran his hands up Jake’s legs, rubbing at his thighs until he almost reached Jake’s cock, flush against his belly.

“Alright baby, I want you to flip over for me” Sam’s hand nudged Jake’s side, trying to get him to move over. Jake’s breathing was finally back to something normal and he flipped over, getting onto his hands and knees, spreading wide to give Sam the best view of his ass that he could. Sam crawled down to the end of the bed and stood up long enough to remove his own pants and underwear, leaving them lying at the end of the bed. He reached into the side of his bag to pull out lube and condoms, throwing them onto the bed next to the other man as he crawled up the bed to sit on his heels behind Jake. Jake looked back and huffed out a laugh, and said with a raw voice “You planned this, didn’t you?” to which Sam could only respond with a light slap to Jake’s ass and said “Like you didn’t pack the same thing.” 

Sam reached over and grabbed the lube, popping the cap off and spreading some on his fingers, moving it around to coat as much as he could and to try to warm it a bit before he did anything. Spreading Jake open with his other hand, he watched as Jake’s hole fluttered, waiting to be filled and Sam was more than happy to provide Jake some relief. He pressed his lube covered fingers to Jake’s hole, he slowly pressed in one finger all the way with little resistance to which Sam groaned out and muttered “Damn, you really want this, don’t you Jake. Want my cock in you so bad you’re opening up so nice, ready to take it. Love the way you stretch around my fingers, but I fucking love it when your ass is nice and tight on my cock.” Jake groaned out at both the sensation and Sam’s words, arms giving out and letting his chest fall to the bed, the change in angle pressing Sam’s fingers even deeper into him, pressing down on his prostate. Sam moved his finger around a little more, until he pulled out enough to line up two fingers to press into Jake, more resistance for the both of them, but opening up quick enough. Jakes’ hips moved, pressing back as much as they could onto Sam, fucking himself on his fingers.

That is, until Sam pulled his fingers out, causing Jake to groan at the empty feeling. Sam put a hand on the other man’s lower back, pressing him down toward the bed. Jake let his legs fall, making sure to spread his legs around Sam who was still sitting back on his heels, letting Jake settle into a comfortable position. Sam reached over to the side of the bed and picked up the condom and making quick work of unrolling it along the length of his cock, giving a few tugs to take the edge off. Sam spread Jake’s ass again, getting another look at his hole, seeing it spread even further, ready for his cock to press in and fill. “Fuck yeah Jake. Look at you, shameless and so fucking hot, all open for me and my cock. You want it bad, don’t you Jakey?” The other man moaned into the mattress and wiggled his hips in open invitation, trying to get Sam to do something, anything just so long as he did it soon.

Sam settled his knees, pressing along the inside of Jakes, pressing tight to get the right leverage while he held his cock steady, pressing into Jake, slowly letting his weight fall forward until he was completely inside of Jake, the other man’s body warm and welcoming. Sam let himself fall on top of him, setting his weight down to rest along the curve of Jake’s body. Sam stretched his hands up, running along Jake’s own until Sam was able to curve his fingers in between Jake’s, holding on as Jake twined his legs around Sam’s, bracing himself for when Sam started to move. Sam kissed the back of Jake’s neck, nuzzling into the small hairs at the nape of his neck and squeezed their hands together.  
It didn’t start out hard or fast, just a lot of grinding on Sam’s part, pressing his hips into Jake’s ass, trying to get the best angle for both men, wanting to get as deep into Jake as he could. Once he had had enough of just the slow grind, Jake tried to fuck himself back onto Sam, the position making it difficult to get any sort of leverage for Jake, but when he tried, toes pressing into Sam’s calves, Sam pulled back a little farther and let gravity drag his body back into Jake. 

Both men groaned at the motion, Jake’s ass tightening around Sam’s cock, which in turn made Sam groan out again, a sound Jake felt where they were pressed together. Sam pulled back again, only to put some force behind his thrust, pressing even harder into Jake, fucking him into the mattress and making both of them bouncing against the bed with the force. Sam started up his rhythm, the bounce in the mattress helping to give Jake some ability to fuck back onto Sam’s cock, quickly gaining momentum until both were breathing hard, Sam mouthing at the back of Jake’s neck, biting marks that Jake wouldn’t be able to see, but letting everyone else know that Jake was fucking taken. “Fuck Sam” Jake whined into the bedding, “Fuck, I fucking love your cock in my ass Sam. Harder, harder, oh fuck, give it to me Sam, fucking give it to me harder. I love your cock, I love you pounding into me, oh fuck I love it” Jake managed to gasp out, each breath leaving his lungs which each sharp thrust of Sam’s hips against him.

“Shit Jake, you can’t just say shit like that” Sam mumbled into the back of Jake’s neck, punctuating the statement with a bite to the nape of his neck, causing Jake to groan out. Sam nuzzled as much as he could at the side of Jake’s face, trying to get him to turn into a sloppy half-way kiss, more just sharing breath than actually making any head-way on an actual kiss. Sam pulled back to press his forehead against the side of Jake’s face, eye’s closed and focusing on not coming too early, his thrust losing some rhythm with his exertion. He felt a squeeze on their still connected hands and he opened his eyes to look at Jake, the angle still off to look at each other too easily but when he did, Jake squeezed his ass around Sam’s cock, and muttered under his breath “Goddamn you fucker, I love you” and whether Sam had been prepared or not, he couldn’t have stopped his orgasm after he heard those words, the blinding feeling rushing through his veins, hands clasping hands so hard his knuckles threatened to crack and his vision flooded white until the tight heat around his cock and Jake’s words were all he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things get a little crazy and when people give me awesome suggestions such as this, it turns into this monster. I've changed the tags, make sure you know what you're getting into and yet again, Sam and Jake are not mine, and neither is Ty. Have fun!
> 
> COMMENTS ARE LOVE SO LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS OR JUST CUTE LITTLE NOTES, I LIKE THOSE TOO

Sam slowly came back to himself, feeling Jake moving underneath him to try and get a hand on his own dick. Sam used all the strength he could muster to pull out, a hiss emanating from the man underneath him as he fell to the side and Jake crawled to sit on his hips, hand moving fast along the length of his cock. Sam ran his hands along Jake’s thighs, fingers pressing into the tense muscle that ran under his skin, feeling the hairs under his palms tamp down with the motions. Jake ran his hand along his length, thumb pressing and rubbing at the precome that beaded at the tip to run down and smooth the glide of his hand.

By this point, Sam had regained more of his ability to move, hands moving up to pinch at Jake’s nipple, the other hand pressing on the back of his neck to drag him down into a kiss while his hand still rubbed at his aching erection. “Fuck Jake, come on baby, I wanna see you lose it, love it when you lose it, you look so fucking good like that” Sam mumbled against Jake’s slack lips, breathing heavy between the both of them, warm and moist against Sam’s face. Jake’s breath hitched, his hips moving between the two men as he fucked into his own fist, his orgasm right there on the edge. That is, until Sam moved down and bit into the other man’s neck, Jake groaning as his orgasm rushed through him, wet warmth settling on Sam’s belly as Jake collapsed onto him.

Sam ran his hands along the other man’s back, rubbing along Jake’s spine and feeling the muscles spasm as he came down from his high. Sam could feel the other man nuzzle at neck, nose pressing into the curve where his shoulder met neck as his hands ran through Sam’s hair, messing it up even more than their activities had. Both men proceeded to calm themselves, settling into the rhythm of the others breathing until they were battling sleep, eye lids heavy with their exertions. Jake mumbled into the side of Sam’s neck, all breathy and barely there but Sam knew what he said and muttered back in the same sleepy voice “Yeah Jake, love you too” with a small kiss to his hair before they both fell into slumber.

***

Jake woke up a few hours later, sleep tousled and sticky from the sweat that had cooled during his sleep. He leaned up on one elbow, nestled into Sam’s side, arm still around him while he looked down at the still sleeping man. Sam’s features were soft in a way that was unusual for him, his laugh lines and forehead creases smoothed out, making him look younger than he usually did. Jake ran his fingers through the hair on Sam’s chest, feeling it crinkle under the pressure, small sections clumped together from come that had dried overnight. Continuing on his way, he moved down run his hands along the others abs, feeling the soft and pliant skin over the hard muscle underneath. Running his hands farther down, he lightly circled his fingers around Sam’s belly button, gaining a shiver from the still sleeping man. Fingers tracing their way down, he ran them through the hair there, some sticky from last night but getting softer as he ran his way down until he reached the burgeoning erection, hands circling the base and running teasingly along its length.

Sam stirred in his sleep, legs sliding open a little more, giving Jake room to move down and between them. Once he had settled in, he grabbed Sam’s cock, a familiar weight in Jake’s hand, evidence of how long they had been doing this sort of thing. He circled the head with his tongue, Sam’s breath shuddering out of his but still not waking up. Running his mouth all over Sam’s cock, he made sure to cover all of it in a thin sheen of spit, shiny in the last light breaking through the window blinds. Jake made sure to stroke the other man’s cock while he sucked on his own finger, readying it for when Sam finally awoke. Once he was sure his finger was thoroughly coated, Jake swallowed down around Sam, sucking all the way along the length, tongue dipping into the slit at the tip before running his tongue back down, making sure to flick just under the head. Sam made continuous noise through the entire thing, but he had always been a heavy sleeper, or he was until Jake popped off of his cock to lick and suck at Sam’s balls, the sensation quickly awakening Sam.

As the other man awoke from sleep, Jake quickly took his other hand and pressed up behind Sam’s balls, gently pressing at Sam’s hole, his muscles relaxed from sleep. While he did so, Jake fell back onto Sam’s cock, mouth running up and down the thick length, distracting Sam even while his sleep riddled brain tried to make sense of waking up, let alone waking up to a blowjob from Jake. And then the memories came flooding back to Sam, the remembered words rushing through his head and leaving him feeling even more light headed and a little excited, looking down to meet Jake’s eyes which sparkled with mischief as he pressed with his finger in, causing Sam to gasp at the overload of memories and sensation.

Sam planted his feet on the bed, and grabbed at Jake’s hair, threading his fingers through the mess. He thrust up into the warm heat that surrounded his cock, while simultaneously pushing Jake’s head down onto him even more, Jake’s throat fluttering around the head of Sam’s cock until Sam pulled him back, letting him breath in a fresh burst of air before he was pressed back down, nose brushing the curls at the base of Sam’s cock. Jake remembered to press in with his finger, moving it around, searching for that one spot that would just push Sam that much farther, until finally, with a shout, Sam’s hips jerked up. He quickly pulled Jake off, cock slapping back down onto his belly to shoot load after load of cum while he pulled Jake up to kiss him, tasting himself in the other man’s mouth. Sam reached down to grab hold of Jake’s cock, running his hand around the head to drag the precome down the other man’s length, making quick work of Jake until they were shuddering against each other.

Jake crawled off of Sam on weak legs to walk to the en suite bathroom, turning the shower on and letting it warm up before stepping into the warm water. Rolling his shoulders beneath the beat of the water, he felt a gust of cold air as the curtain was drawn away as another body stepped beneath the spray, cutting off some of the water to Jake. Sam pressed sleepy kisses into the back of Jake’s neck as his arms circled around the other man’s waist. Jake leaned down to grab at the body wash, bringing the small bottle up as he turned in the other man’s arms, making sure to leave enough space in between the two men to be able to reach down and rub body wash over Sam’s chest, making sure to be careful to not catch on the hairs that were stuck together from dried cum. Sam hummed into Jake’s neck and nuzzled close, the warm water waking him from his drowsy afterglow.

“Mm that feels so good” Sam murmured as he reached for the body wash, pouring some into his own hand before rubbing at Jake’s own chest, the smooth skin slick with water and soap. Jake tapped on the side of Sam’s neck, making the other man pull back as Jake slid to his knees to rub soap over Sam’s legs, the hair flowing with the motion of the other man’s hands. As Jake spread his hands over Sam’s hips, he noticed the other man’s cock twitch while Sam groaned out “Too soon man. No matter how much I would love to, it’s too fucking soon” as he pulled Jake back up to his normal height, the few inches difference making Sam tilt his head up to kiss Jake, a small press of lips before he also fell to his knees to return the favor. They’re hair was done much the same, Jake first running soap lathered fingers through Sam’s hair, spiking it up into a mohawk and making both men laugh at his antics while Sam fashioned Jake’s hair into a point muttering something about “my unicorn” under his breath.

They finished their shower, Jake drying off enough to wrap a towel around his waist and fall face first back onto the bed before Sam walked out of the bathroom. He nudged at the other man’s leg saying “Get up man. I wanna go out tonight,” and Jake groaned out some unintelligible phrase before getting up to rummage through his bag for clean clothes. Once Sam had donned his favorite band shirt and a pair of khakis, he watched as Jake threw on a plaid shirt over jeans before grabbing his keys and leading the way out of the hotel room.

The lobby of the center had cleared out quite a bit, most people either going to their rooms or, having the same idea as Sam, went out to explore the night scene. Walking down the street, their shoulders brushed with each step, both content with the constant reassurance of the other as they made their way to a promising looking pub that wasn’t filled to the brim of people. The noise was a comfortable sound that both men were used to, relaxing them as they ordered their drinks, beers clinking against each other as they found themselves a table to commandeer for the night. Not really feeling uncomfortable in each other’s silence, they listened to the din of the crowd, conversations continuing around them that flowed in and out so that the topics were constantly changing, ranging from who’s doing who to the latest football game.

Both men had made their way through a few beers by now, pleasantly buzzed but neither ready to call it a night just yet. Jake finished off his beer, setting it down onto the table and told Sam “Next rounds on you man” as Sam finished up his own drink, getting up and moving around to the bar. Leaning on the counter, he motioned for another round as someone came up beside him to order his own drink, but the accent catching Sam’s attention and causing him to turn to look at this other man. Eyes falling upon a scruffy beard and blue eyes looking straight ahead, Sam quickly grabbed the beers that had been set in front of him, walking as calmly as he could back to their booth while muttering a mix of “holy shit” and “Jake” and “Ty fucking Olsson” as he sat down on his side of the table.

Jake looked worriedly at the other man, not seeing him like this before so he was concerned what could have caused such a reaction. “Jake! I just saw Ty! I was next to Ty at the bar!” he whispered excitedly at the man across the table, eyes wide and a grin spread across his face. “Oh” Jake muttered back, turning to look at the bar to see if he could recognize him even from behind until Sam turned Jake’s face back around with an order not to stare as he proceeded to look directly at the man at the bars back. Jake huffed and picked up his fresh beer, taking a large gulp while sneaking quick glances at Ty’s back and flicking back to see Sam practically vibrating in his seat while trying not to be obvious about his staring.

Jake leaned across the table, resting on his elbows as he reached out to physically drag Sam’s face away the bar, Sam blinking as though he were coming out of a trance and his eyes refocused on the man in front of him. “There, that’s better” Jake said before brushing his fingers across Sam’s cheek when he drew them away, Sam minutely pressing into them before they were removed from his face. “Sorry,” Sam murmured, eyes flicking down to the table in embarrassment as he reached for his beer and took a few sips before continuing on “just, ya know, it’s Ty Olsson! Here! How lucky is that! I thought we were going to be lucky enough to just see him tomorrow but I just brushed elbows with Ty fucking Olsson,” Sam’s entire body shifted, becoming a determined ball of energy as he said with conviction “I need to say something.” He took a big gulp of his beer, and set it down on the table with a loud clink as he pressed his hands against the table and pushed himself out of the booth, not letting anything slow him down until he had reached the bar, standing next to Ty who had since gotten his drink and was watching the game on the television.

Sam leaned on the counter as well and glanced up at the game, not taking a lot of interest in who was playing but taking note of the score. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as Ty took a sip of his drink, eyes still locked on the tv. “Good game, isn’t it?” He asked, eyes still focused on the tv but leaning to the side to prove that he was talking to the other man. Ty answered back something about a play that had been made earlier, Sam only catching his slow drawl and a few words here and there until he turned to look at the other man and he was caught by those blue eyes, that is until Ty held out his hand, introducing himself and Sam spluttered out “Hey, I’m uhm, I’m Sam. Nice to, uh, meet you finally. I’m uh, kind of a big fan of yours to be honest.”

“Oh well thank you then Sam” Ty said with a tilt to his head and a quick glance at the rest of Sam, a small smile showing through his scruff before he turned back to the tv. Sam’s disappointment his him hard and fast, making his face fall and until he felt Ty lean closer and while still looking at the tv spoke “So, are you here alone or…” letting the sentence trail off and Sam couldn’t believe it, his heart beating double time in his chest before he was able to respond. “No, I’m here with my… uh, friend, but I’m sure he would love to meet you as well!” And just like that, Sam’s good mood was back with a vengeance, his smile infectious and with a laugh, Ty agreed to go meet this “friend”.

Making their way through the crowded bar, he reached their table before grabbing his beer and sliding in next to Jake, laying his hand on his thigh as he slid in while Ty took the other side of the booth, setting his drink on the table. “Ty, Jake. Jake, Ty” Sam introduced both men while Jake looked in shock at the man who was shaking his head, glancing over at Sam with a confused expression, wanting to know what Sam had said to get Ty to come over and sit with them. Ty looked down at Sam’s arm that was still resting on Jakes knee, the angle too great for his hand to be anywhere but on Jake. “So are you two just uh, just friends like he said earlier, or is this a little something more?” to which Jake blanched and looked at Sam accusingly before looking into his beer and saying “It’s a little something more” before looking back up to Ty to see his reaction. Ty just smiled again and leaned back before taking a sip of his drink, still looking at both men with a special gleam in his eye before starting off on his own conversation with the two of them.

Several beers later, Sam and Jake were pleasantly buzzed while Ty had just finished his second drink when he brought up their previously dropped conversation. “So, if you two are a “little something more”, does that make you open to uh, other pursuits as well?” his drawl catching on the other and making Sam shiver, even from where he was tucked into Jake, the alcohol letting them relax into each other. However, at Ty’s question, Jake straightened up, his arm circling tighter around Sam’s shoulders to bring him in closer to him. “We haven’t exactly discussed this sort of thing just yet. What would you be talking about as in “other pursuits”?” Jake questioned with a slight edge to his voice, wary of what this other man might want with the way he had been eyeing Sam the entire time.

“Well, I didn’t know if you would be interested in a third party joining in one of these nights” Ty offered up, just as casual as if he were asking about the weather. Sam’s eyes went wide and he could feel his cock twitch in his khakis, the mere idea of Ty being interested in anything getting him all excited. He turned to Jake, his eyes wide and questioning before Jake answered Ty with “We’ll be right back. We need to discuss this a little bit before we actually decide on anything.” Jake ushered Sam out of the booth and headed towards the bathroom for some privacy.

Once they had found the bathroom, Jake turned around and locked the door, wanting to make sure that they weren’t interrupted for this discussion. “Sam. I know we’re sort of new to this whole “us” thing, but are you willing to do this? Do you want someone else?” and Jakes eyes were boring into Sam’s, wanting to make sure that Sam was absolutely sure of what they were going to do, the decision up to him. Sam slammed forward and pressed Jake into the locked door, mouths biting and sucking at the other as Sam rubbed against Jake, moaning in appreciation before pulling back, both men breathing hard and said “I don’t want anyone else. I want you. BUT, if we could try this one time Jake, you don’t even know how much that would make me love you even more than I already do” and Sam pressed back in for another sloppy kiss with Jakes hands gripping Sam’s hips possessively.

Jake pulled away as if it almost pained him to stop and whispered in the small space between then “okay” before leading Sam out of the bathroom and back to their booth. They stood by the table, hands linked by their sides and Jake said “Alright. We’re willing” and Ty looked at them with a smile and downed the rest of his drink before going up to pay his tab, just as Sam and Jake did the same, before heading out to wait at the front of the bar. Sam and Jake led the way, the conversation stilted with the anticipation of the upcoming events. They made it to the hotel and Sam and Jake led the way up to their room, their linked hands making Sam feel a little less nervous about what they were about to do. Once they got into their room, the anticipation was stifling, making it harder to breath already.

Jake made the first move, brining Sam over to Ty by his hand and then letting go, making eye contact with Ty with a warning in his eyes to be safe and careful with him. Jake moved away, letting both Sam and Ty know that this was how he wanted it for right now. Sam’s hands shook as he stood in front of Ty, already feeling naked beneath the penetrating power of his gaze. It didn’t stop, even as the other man reached forward and cupped his hands around Sam’s jaw, bringing him forward into a soft kiss to begin with, his scruff reminding him of kissing Jake until he opened his eyes just a little bit to see Ty looking right back, blue eyes practically smiling back at him. Ty’s tongue touched Sam’s lip, making Sam gasp out and open up for him, the kiss turning filthy until Sam couldn’t hardly breath, having to pull back to gasp in air and he opened his eyes to see Jake sitting in one of the leather chairs in the room, hand toying with his hardening cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Sam groaned at both the view and at Ty biting at his neck where there was any unmarked skin, but licking over Jake’s already there marks. Sam’s hands came up to wrap one around his neck to try and drag him closer and the other to the base of his spine to try and bring their hardening cocks together through the cloth. The two men groaned into the sensation of their cocks brushing, Ty biting down harder and making Sam moan and rock his hips into the other man. Sam’s eyes were still trained to Jake, who had opened his fly and was bringing his cock out into the open air, stroking the thick length until he was fully hard and Sam could see the vein on the underside.

Ty pressed Sam back, not losing contact but walking him toward the bed when Sam’s knees buckled and he fell on his back, Ty still standing where he had dropped Sam. Ty smirked down at him and rubbed his cock through his jeans, slipping his shirt off over his head before kneeling in front of Sam and rucking his shirt up to bite along his stomach and lick and suck at Sam’s nipples. Sam whined at his motions, hands coming up to grip through Ty’s hair, trying to push him down into harder exertions until Ty bit down, bringing forth a bruise to the surface to form a ring right around his nipple. Sam cried out and turned his head to the side, eyes opening wide with the pain to stare at Jake who had also removed his shirt and was pinching his nipples with every time Ty bit down on Sam’s own. However, when Sam looked at him, Jake’s eyes moved to meet Sam’s and neither could see any bit of color left, pupils completely blown.

Sam felt more than heard the chuckle against his belly, his eyes drawn back to Ty who was sucking a mark into his abs and working Sam’s pants off, Ty’s knuckles brushing over his hardened cock with every jerk of the zipper. Sam planted his feet on the bed and pushed his hips up, letting Ty slide his pants down over his hips to shimmy them off when they got caught around his ankles. Once his pants were removed, Ty moved back up to mouth at Sam’s cock through his boxer briefs, getting them soaked with spit until Sam was writhing on the bed, soundlessly begging for something, anything, just more right now.

And Ty was willing to give him that something. Ty swallowed Sam down, his mouth stretching around his girth while his tongue teased at the sensitive head, brushing the slit and making Sam shudder and close his eyes before anyone could see them cross. Ty bobbed up and down along his cock, his mouth getting spit slicked and puffy as his tongue danced along Sam’s cock with every motion as he set up a steady pace. This soon had Sam on the edge, noises easing out of him with each pull of Ty’s mouth on his cock. Sam couldn’t stop the impending orgasm, but the moment he looked over at Jake, at the stunned look on his face, at him pulling at his own cock that was red and shiny with pre-come and Sam was done for. He was coherent enough to warn Ty, his hand coming up to tap at the side of his face and as Ty pulled off and jerked him off, Sam came all over his belly and he couldn’t contain his shout.

Sam laid there, shuddering as his cum cooled on his belly, the hair there already matting together with sweat and cum until he felt hands roam his skin and spread his cum around more, working it into his skin. He opened his eyes and even though it took a little bit before he was able to focus on anything, he knew it was Jake from the way he touched him, soothing and calming even as he leaned over to kiss Ty right above Sam, the view strange for the man laying down, but a welcome sight none the less. Sam looked and both men were still hard, Jake’s cock exposed while Ty was still dressed and Sam tried to tug at the clothes with his heavy limbs, not getting too far until Jake pulled at Ty’s shirt and quickly divesting him of all other clothes, Sam trying to help where he could but mainly just putting elbows and knees in all the wrong places.

Once Ty was naked, he laid down on the bed, making sure to place his waist at Sam’s face level and he turned on his side to present his cock to Sam, who took it into his mouth with a small moan. Jake shimmied down to have his face pressed down into Sam’s belly as he licked at the cum that wasn’t yet dry. Sam heard a cap snap and only assumed it was the lube, which had him moaning again, his cock making a valiant attempt to get hard again. Jake spread the lube over his fingers, getting them coated before sucking a mark into his hip and pressing in, having done this enough that two fingers went in with little resistance. Sam sucked harder at Ty’s cock, pulling forth a small smear of pre-come across his tongue and he moaned out, knowing that he could pull such a response from Ty while Jake pressed in a third finger and when after a little, he pressed in a forth, stretching Sam farther than they had before, his eyes wide as he released Ty’s cock and groaned at the fullness. Ty shushed and petted at Sam’s hair, helping to work him through the stretch as Jake mouthed at Sam’s cock, which had been making head way toward being hard again until that extra stretch had pressed just a bit more pain that he like, softening the length. However, with Jakes ministrations, his cock was back to half-hard when Jake pulled his fingers out, pressing a kiss into the crease of Sam’s thigh.

Jake moved up the bed, crawling up so he was next to Sam as he rolled a condom on. Sam had regained enough of his strength to throw his leg over atop of Jake and settled so that his cock was pressed up against his hole and Jake pulled him down into a kiss as he positioned his cock and lowered Sam’s hips onto him, making sure he was flush with Jake. He looked sideways at Ty, seeing him lying on the bed next to them, pulling at his own cock as Jake began to move within him.

Jake didn’t start easy, pounding into Sam as well as he could from his angle, hitting his prostate only a handful of times, each time punching the breath out of Sam and making him fall to his elbows on Jake’s shoulders to keep steady from the force of each thrust. Jake reached back down to where he was pressing into Sam and pushed in a finger beside his own cock, stretching the rim farther than they had before. Sam keened at the noise, back curving until his cock was pressed tight between them but his chest was as far from Jake’s as he could get at that angle. Jake urged another finger in beside the others, Sam stretched impossibly far until he couldn’t see straight when he realized that there was another set of hands on him. Fingers rubbed and pinched at his nipples from behind, another strong presence crowded against him and pressing his chest back against Jake who was still pumping into Sam, just with less force when he pulled his fingers out.

Sam whined at the loss of that full feeling, now that he had experienced the stretch, he wanted them back, wanted those fingers back inside him. But when Sam was about to voice his opinion, he felt something bigger than those fingers press against his rim. Sam cried out, hands clutching madly at the sheets by Jake’s head, head thrown back at the powerful feeling of a second cock working its way into him. Sam clenched down on Jake’s cock, not wanting to be stretched that much, Ty’s cock much bigger than the two fingers Jake had prepared him with. That is, until he felt hands frame his face and he opened his eyes to see Jake staring right back at him, tongue poking out to wet his lips as he spoke to Sam “Sam, you gotta relax for us, okay? You can do this, I know you can but you gotta relax,” simple words helping to calm him and Ty’s soothing hand running up and down his back helping to relax him as he fell forward to lick and bite at Jake’s mouth, gaining entrance and taking over command as he felt the head of Ty’s cock enter him.

Sam bit down on Jake’s bottom lip and Jake groaned at the pain, blood pearling where Sam’s teeth indented. Ty was still pressing in, going slow and easy so as to not cause too much pain to Sam, however, the fullness overwhelmed everything else. The sensation was something he hadn’t quite gotten used to, even with how much him and Jake had done this, but this was a whole different thing, a fullness he could feel it in his throat, closing up and letting just little puffs of air out and in. After several moments, Ty had worked his way completely in, groaning and letting his forehead fall onto the top notch of Sam’s spine, licking at the sweat that had collected there. All three men were breathing heavily, eyes wide at the sensation of having two cocks, side by side in Sam.

That is, until Ty pulled back and pressed right back in, the sensation throwing all three men into a whirl as Jake and Sam kissed and mouthed at each other while Ty began pounding into Sam, the continued motions pressing Jake’s cock into his prostate more often than not, and even with his cock gone soft from the pain of Ty’s entrance, Sam was back to hard in a matter of seconds, his cock sliding through the pre-come that had since collected on Jake’s belly.

Moans and groans swirled around the men, none of them comprehending more than the slide of cocks against each other and the heat radiating all around them. Ty pulled Sam back so his back was arched again and mouthed at his neck, eyes locking at Jake as he bit at Sam’s neck to mark and own while Jake glared back at Ty and grabbed Sam’s cock, pumping at the same speed as Ty’s thrusts and thumbing the head making Sam cry out at the overload of sensation to his cock and prostate. However, when Jake heard the hitch in Sam’s breath that he knew meant an impending orgasm, he rubbed down to the base of Sam’s cock and squeezed, preventing his orgasm and making Sam cry out all over again.

Sam leaned down and sobbed into Jake’s neck, mouthing and biting and doing anything he could think of to get Jake to let him come. Ty was still thrusting madly into Sam, his rhythm faltering as he got close to the edge and slammed himself into Sam and grinded into his hole as he came, a loud growl emanating from him throughout the entire thing. Once Ty pulled out, Jake began to thrust wildly, already on the brink from Ty’s orgasm against him as he let go of Sam’s cock and hit directly on his prostate and Sam was coming, strings of cum shooting out across Jake’s chest, the pressure finally released as Sam threw his head back and cried out. Jake came just a few moments after Sam, both men drained of energy but Jake got up and disposed of his condom just as Ty had done, who was getting dressed at the end of the bed.

“Well boys, I must say, that was certainly fun. But I’ll let you two get back to just you two and maybe I’ll see you around the convention.” He said as he finished dressing and was out of the room in a matter of seconds. Jake got back into bed and Sam nuzzled into his side, both of them still riding their high as Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss into Jake’s chest and mumbled a sleepy “thank you” and Jake, with the rest of his energy responded “probably the best idea you’ve had yet” and both men drifted off to sleep.


End file.
